


You Have Her Eyes

by IronicAppreciation



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mother's Day, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicAppreciation/pseuds/IronicAppreciation





	You Have Her Eyes

There is something

Undefined

Unbound by space

Unknown by time

It is not seen or heard or spoken

Only felt

And never broken

It needs no warrant

Nor condition

There is no sort of

Rogue restriction

There is only ever

Love

Devotion

And hardship comes

And hardship goes

It lives in hearts

And there it grows

And there it stays

And takes its hold

But forever cannot

Shape a mould

Cannot take 

Away the man

Behind the eyes

Beneath the sands

Of time unspoken

Faith unbroken

Wrought in suffering

Pain awoken

He is protected from all despair

A Mother’s Love he proudly wears


End file.
